


Late Night Sex

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Shiro and Keith get naughty in the bathroom of a nightclub.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Sex

Once in the bathroom, Shiro and I go into a stall and start making out. Our crotches rub together as our tongues fight for dominance. I take off Shiro's tank top and hang it over the stall door. Shiro's lips trail down to my neck where he begins to suck and nip at the skin. As he does that, his hands hurriedly pull off my jacket and drapes it over the wall along with my black t-shirt. I unzip my pants and pull them down enough to free my raging erection. Shiro's hand finds my cock and he begins to jack me off. As he does so, I undo his pants and pull them down. His uncut 11 inches stands straight up and his balls shake with every movement he makes.

I get down on my knees and take his entire length in my mouth. Shiro groans and tangles his fingers in my hair. I slowly begin to stroke my cock as I circle my tongue around his tip before licking along his slit. Shiro moans and fucks my mouth as I move his balls between my fingers. Shiro grips my hair tighter as he thrusts his cock into my mouth faster.  
"Fuck!" he hisses.

I drag my tongue up and down his shaft once more time before I stand up and pull my pants down. Shiro pins me against the wall and shoves his cock into my unprepared hole, drawing both a pained and pleasured cry out of me. I clench my teeth as Shiro begins pounding into me at full force.

With each thrust, my cock rubs against his flawless abs, the friction increasing my pleasure. In minutes, we both cum. Shiro, inside of me, and me on his toned stomach. Shiro waits a minute for me to catch my breath before he pulls out, allowing his cum to leak out of my ruined asshole and onto the tiled floor. We both pull up our pants and pull on our shirts before walking back out into the dimly lit nightclub.


End file.
